Isaac and Miria Find a Curious Shop
by lilyofthevalley2
Summary: Isaac and Miria find themselves in Tokyo, where they meet an...unusual shop owner. Isaac Dian / Miria Harvent and Ayame Sohma / Mine Kuramae


"Hey, Isaac," said Miria.

"What's that, Miria?" said Isaac.

"These trees sure are pretty, aren't they?" Miria said. She was dressed in a pirate outfit today, with a bright red top and skirt, with an eye-patch and a stuffed parrot on her shoulder.

"They certainly are! They're just as lovely as we were told!" Isaac agreed, gesturing with the fake hook he was wearing to go with his own pirate outfit.

"It was a great idea to steal those plane tickets, Isaac," Miria said. "We got a wonderful trip _and _we saved a whole family from all the problems of travelling!"

"Exactly!" Isaac said happily. They had come upon a family who were having all sorts of trouble getting ready for a trip to Japan. So, always on the lookout for ways to spread happiness, they stole all the tickets and used them themselves!

Miria sighed happily and watched the pink trees spreading petals over them. "Hey, Isaac," Miria said.

"What's that, Miria, my dear?" asked Isaac.

"While we're here, we should get some Japanese costumes!" Miria said.

"An excellent idea!" Isaac agreed. "They'll be perfect for our next job."

"Ooh, I'm excited, Isaac!" Miria said, jumping up excitedly. "I wonder what kind of costumes we'll find this time!"

"I don't know yet," said Isaac, jumping up as well. "It will be a great adventure!"

"All right!" Miria said. But then she drooped worriedly. "Hey Isaac...where are we going to find a costume? We don't know how to speak Japanese."

Isaac started to gesture, but then paused. "I'm not sure," he admitted. Then, an idea struck him and he grinned. "We'll figure it out as we go!"

"Yay!" Miria said cheerfully, but then she paused. "Isn't that what we always do?" she asked.

Isaac thought for a moment, and then said, "Of course it is! And if it's worked so far, why change it now?"

"No reason at all!" she agreed. "Let's go!"

Several hours later, Isaac was beginning to think that there weren't any costume stores in Tokyo! But then they found a small store with a picture of a mermaid on its banner. It looked like it sold cloth and other crafts. "Maybe they'll know where to find a costume store," Isaac suggested.

"That might work!" Miria agreed.

They swaggered into the store and Isaac pulled out his sword. Miria pulled out a couple of fake guns that came with her outfit. "All right," he said. "Tell us where to find some costumes!"

"Or we'll kill ya!" Miria said helpfully.

A young woman dressed as a maid peeked around the corner, followed by a tall man with long, silver hair, and unusual, golden-green eyes. A huge grin spread over the man's face as he hurried out to meet them. "Search no more, my friends, because you have found a haven of _beautiful_ and romantic costumes!" he said in English. "Come in, and tell us what kind of costumes you like!"

"Oh, wow! Their costumes are pretty nice, aren't they, Master Ayame?" said the young woman, examining the hem of Miria's outfit. She had more of an accent than the man—Master Ayame—did, but Isaac could still understand her.

"Yes, they certainly are!" Master Ayame said. "I do believe we've found two kindred spirits, Mine!" He leaned in and examined Isaac's costume. "This hat! This hook! This sword! The balance of color and decoration is absolutely exquisite!" He zoomed around and took Isaac and Miria's hands. "So, tell me what brings you to my shop," he said. "Were you drawn by news of my artistry and brilliance?" He leaned on his hand, giving them a sultry look. "Or are you looking to fulfill some fantasy, perhaps?" Opening his arms, he continued, "Whatever your goal, I assure you, I can surpass your wildest dreams! Hahahaha!"

Isaac motioned to Miria to come closer. She leaned in and said quietly, "He doesn't seem very scared of us, Isaac."

"No, he doesn't. He must be a brave and fearless soul!" Isaac concluded.

"He seems nice. Maybe he wants to be a friend?" Miria suggested.

"That's exactly right, Miria!" Isaac agreed. "And who are we to refuse friendship when it's offered?"

"That wouldn't be nice at all!" said Miria.

"Then, let's introduce ourselves!" Isaac and Miria turned back to face the two shop people. "My name is Isaac Dian," he said.

"And I'm Miria Harvent," said Miria.

"And we're international thieves," said Isaac.

"But if you tell anyone, we'll kill ya!" finished Miria. They drew their index finger across their throats with a soft _skrit_ sound, to indicate what would happen if the shopkeepers ratted them out.

'Master Ayame' didn't look very scared, though. Instead he made a fancy bow and said, "I am Ayame Sohma, and this is my assistant, Mine Kuramae."

"Pleased to meet you," said Mine.

"So, Mr. Sohma, Miss Kurame," said Isaac, leaning in with Miria, "what kind of costumes do you have?"

By lunchtime, they'd tried on dozens of costumes—everything from a matching butler and maid outfit to elaborate costumes for French aristocrats. They started to get hungry, so Ayame and Mine invited them to stay for lunch. Right now, they were dressed as stage stars, with Isaac in a shiny silver suit, and Miria in a long sequined dress with a feather boa. "Oh, wow!" Miria said. "Look how slinky it is, Isaac!"

"It's lovely, Miria!" said Isaac. "You look ready to go to a movie premiere!"

"Ooh, that would be fun!" Miria squealed.

"It certainly would! Perhaps we could steal the awards!" said Isaac, imagining them running down the red carpet together, with limousines waiting outside.

"Or the stage!" Miria suggested.

Meanwhile, Mine was almost as excited as Miria, grabbing her and dancing around. "I'm so excited to dress up a real, live foreigner!" she said happily.

"But Mine, I'm not quite sure this is the right look for them," Ayame suggested. "Perhaps something a little more innocent..."

Mine looked really excited. "You mean, like _the thing_?!?" she said.

"Yes, but not in yellow. It wouldn't match her hair," Ayame said.

"What about the light blue," suggested Mine, "with _that_ hat."

"Yes, I think that would be just right!" he pumped his hand. "Mine, you take Miria, and I'll take Isaac!"

All of a sudden, Isaac was dragged away into the dressing room. It was a pity, he was enjoying the suit. "Now, the perfect look for you two is the sense of an afternoon walk! The sense of a charming summer afternoon! The carefully controlled behavior, ripe with the promise of future romance!"

Isaac nodded. It made sense. He couldn't wait to see what costume they'd get to try on next! The silver-haired man pulled out a deep red suit, with a pale cream cravat and leather shoes. "That's an excellent outfit!" he exclaimed. "But it could use a few accessories..."

Not long after that, Isaac emerged, wearing a fine British suit, complete with a hat, a long cane with a gold head and a handkerchief tucked in his pocket. Just as he came out, Miria came out of the other dressing room.

She looked _beautiful_! She was wearing a light blue dress with puffy sleeves and lace cuffs, a little lace shawl, and a white hat with pink roses on it. "Do you like it, Isaac?" Miria asked.

"It's quite perfect, Miria!" he said. "It's just the thing for our next job!"

"You look great, too, Isaac!" she said, coming over to examine his costume.

They turned to Ayame and Mine. "These are wonderful costumes! We'll steal them!" they said together.

Ayame and Mine laughed. "No need to steal them. We'll give them to you!" Ayame said.

"Really?" said Isaac.

"You will?" said Miria.

"Of course," Ayame said. "Just send us the story when you pull a heist in them."

"You bet," they said together, gathering up the things they had brought with them. "It was nice meeting you!"

"The pleasure was all ours," said Ayame. "Mine always enjoys dressing up cute girls, and I rarely get to work on matching costumes."

"Be sure to come back soon!" Mine said.

"We will," promised Isaac and Miria, as they got their things and left the store.

"They sure were nice," Miria said. "Maybe we should get them a present."

"We should indeed," Isaac said. "We'll steal them one on their next job."

"And this time," Miria said, "we won't forget!"


End file.
